


Valentines Day!

by lavenderlotion



Series: Hold Me Close, Don't Let Me Go [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Consensual Sex, Cuddling, Cute, Father/Son Incest, Fluff, Hand Job, Incest, John Is a Good Boyfriend, Kisses, Love, M/M, Oh, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is 17, Stiles is a Good Boyfriend, Underage Handjob, after glow, boy and man, i love these boys, just cute, surprise, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Stiles and John's first Valentines day together





	Valentines Day!

**Author's Note:**

> last of the re-posts!!

Admittedly, Stiles was having a pretty shitty day. It all started when he woke up alone for the first time in a week and a half. Their new bed (really it was the mattress that had been bought at Stiles’ insistence) was really fucking comfortable, and frankly was hard to force himself out of without John pushing him off the bed. But he woke alone, no arm around him, no good morning kiss and no goodbye kiss. Instead he got a note on the kitchen counter from John, telling Stiles that he had been called into work and may or may not be home for dinner. Great. Making breakfast that morning Stiles was struck with how  _ lonely _ it was. They had breakfast together every morning since they had gotten together, John switching to a much more regulated work schedule, diving out night shifts to the newbies so he could be with Stiles. As he got himself coffee he realized how cold he was, turns out John was wrapped around him a lot more than Stiles realized. Was it needy how often they wrapped around each other? Yeah. Did Stiles mind? Hell no.

To make his shitty morning shittier, Stiles had then arrived to school to find nearly everyone on a Valentine's Day high. Stiles hadn't even  _ realized _ it was Valentine's day until he passed the fourth couple making out. Like,  _ really _ making out. In the hallway. Even worse there were couples trading presents. The amount of PDA was frankly disgusting. He had sent John three text messages and a funny photo in which he had gotten zero response to, which made him feel even lonelier. He had even spent 25 minutes staring at the picture he had of John kissing his cheek from behind. He wanted to set it as he screensaver, but he knew how risky that was. So instead he kept the picture in a locked photo app, and only pulled it up when he missed John. Like now, resulting in Harris yelling and giving him detention. Shittier day just got somehow more shit filled. 

So no, Stiles did not have a good day. Not even John’s cruiser in the driveway was enough to properly cheer him up. He  _ still  _ hadn't replied to Stiles’ texts anyway. Stiles walked to the front door, not even bothering to bring his bag inside with him. He had finished all his homework during his two hour detention, anyway. He opened his door as he went through the  _ very _ loud rant he was about to throw at John, and how texting back is  _ important _ because he was  _ the sheriff _ and could  _ be dead _ . 

Pushing the door open Stiles was a little surprised to see the hall lights dimmed. Usually they were either on or off but never at half light like they were now. He was even  _ more _ surprised to find roses on the floor. Well, rose petals. Upon picking one up he decided that they were real. And really pretty. So rose petals were littered from the entryway, making a line that curved into the kitchen. Stiles breath hitched and he immediately pulled out his phone, making sure to get a snap and caption it  _ ‘oh my god?????’ _

Slowly, Stiles followed the trail of petals into the kitchen. They lights were off, but there were candles lining the island as well as the table casting a soft, albeit very romantic glow to the whole room. To Stiles’ surprise, there’s even more petals scattered on the table and around it. Stiles’ usual chair pushed out from the table, sitting on a plate in front of it is a double bacon cheese burger and a giant helping of curly fries from his favorite diner. That makes him laugh because really, the only thing John can cook is breakfast. And that's his order. And  _ of course  _ John knows his order they've been going there for  _ years  _ but it's still a totally nice feelings. And even that … 

He felt a body press against his back, arms wrap around his waist. He giggled during the video he’s taking for his story, leaning back into John and letting his warmth surround him. John placed a kiss behind Stiles’ ear, chuckling in answer to Stiles’ laughter and slowly walking the boy towards the table. The snapchat video cuts out just as it's focusing on the food, and Stiles both saves it (so he can listen to John laugh) and posts it to his story with as many pink hearts as he could fit on the screen. 

The whole affair of them eating is pretty quiet, each enjoying their food and just staring at the other, guite jazz music playing from the speaker in the kitchen. Stiles was actually pretty impressed John had figured it out. So maybe John hadn’t answering him all day? He had set up an incredibly romantic surprise to woo Stiles, and Stiles was fucking  _ wooed _ . His night somehow got better when after dinner, as they were cuddled up together on the couch, John handed Stiles a short, rectangular box 

“I didn’t get you anything.” Stiles said with a frown, moving so he was sitting in John’s lap facing the older man. Stiles undid the ribbon first before carefully placing it on the side of the couch earning a small chuckle from John. Stiles pulled off the top of the box slowly. Inside was a pretty simple bracelet. A leather band with a little flat silver piece that was engraved with ‘ _ okay _ ’ and Stiles  _ possibly _ tears up, but it's fine because John’s kissing him, and pulling him tighter against his chest. 

Stiles turns the kiss deeper, swiping his tongue against John’s bottom lip for entry, sucking John’s tongue back into his own mouth after being granted it. Stiles humps down, slides his hands under John’s shirt to rub at his sides, grinding into the older man insistently. Stiles’ hands move lower, rubbing the bulge through his boyfriend’s jeans, slowly undoing the button and sliding the zipper down. He slips his hand in quickly, grabbing John and moving him out of his pants, swallowing any moans the man is making.

“If you want me to stop, tell me.” Stiles pants, sucking a mark into John’s shoulder.

“I- I don’t … Fuck?” John hissed after Stiles swiped a thumb over the man's slit, gently tugging down the foreskin.

“It’s just a handjob,” Stiles explains, still pumping his hand, pressing his forehead against John’s, “Nothing more.”

John lets out a choked  _ okay _ in answer and it’s all the permission Stiles needs. He tightens his grip, moving his hand fast and resuming his spot at John’s neck, mouthing kisses and bites along the skin. He twists his wrist on the up stroke, again dragging a thumb roughly across the head. John lets out a low moan so Stiles repeats it, quickening his movements again when John starts to buck up

He feels John throw his head back as the man cums, moaning out Stiles’ name as he does so, his entire body going soft and pliant under Stiles as cum shoots onto their chests making a mess of Stiles’ hand. Stiles laughs out, breathless and sated after he had came in his own jeans. Slumping down against John’s chest he sighs, pressing kisses to the man's collar bone. 

“I shouldn't have let you do that.” John says on a sigh, pressing a kiss to Stiles’ hair.

“Shut up old man, let me enjoy my afterglow.” 

“You came?” John said with wide eyes. 

“Oh yeah.” Stiles said a smirk wiggling uncomfortably in his wet underwear, “You have a very nice penis.”

“Oh my god.” John groaned out, letting his head fall back against the couch, hugging Stiles close nonetheless, “Okay.”

“Happy Valentine's day.” John says softly, placing a kiss to Stiles forehead before the boy falls asleep. 

In the end, it was a pretty good valentine's day 

**Author's Note:**

> comment if you have prompts for this verse!
> 
> [my tumblr!](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
